Lies Mixed with Blood
by Shadow Harpy
Summary: Lovino Vargas moves to America with his family for a new start. In school, he decides to give the students a chance, but when a familiar face in one Antonio Carriedo and his friends bring up the past, it's all he can do to not shut people out again. How will the prince of vampires and his siblings handle this situation when secrets are let too soon? Rated T for language, just cause


**Hello everyone! I am really sorry I have not been updating. I've had terrible writers block with some stories, now I have too many in my drafts to work on along with balancing school and stressing decisions. But, such is life. You have to make decisions. I have discovered the world of Hetalia in this time, and a story of Yugioh I had forgotten I have. My updating will be all over the place, so please forgive me when I can't. I'll try to post my other stories on here to get them out of the way for you to read, so look forward to them.**

 **And remember, I DO NOT own Hetalia: Axis Powers, they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. I own only OC's. Read and enjoy.**

Laughter rang out through the field as children played their games. A man was sitting nearby at a gazebo, smiling lovingly at the children's carefree fun. His curly dark brown hair waved with the wind, amber eyes shining in amusement as his red cloak moved lightly as well. His name is Romulus Vargas, the King of the Vampire World. Nothing got past him unless he was busy enough to not be informed of the event. Which was not a good idea on their part for risking his anger. Beside him was a man with longer blonde hair and sharp blue eyes, also watching the teenagers chasing after the kids with amusement as well. His name is Germania Beilschmidt. He smiled gently at the laughter as his own green cloak fluttered lightly as well.

It was a cloudless blue sky with the warm summer breeze dancing with them. "You can't catch me, Toni!" One of the boys yelled happily, he had the appearance of a ten year old, with dark brown hair and dark amber eyes with flecks of gold. A lone, stubborn curl was on the right side of his head and he wore a red dress with a white apron and cloth over his head so no one would recognize him. A few feet away, his younger brother was wearing a green dress with the same white apron and cloth for the same reason. His brother had more reddish brown hair with a curl on his left side and lighter amber eyes that always remained closed unless around friends. The only difference you would find would be there personalities and behavior.

Laughing with excitement, a young girl with sun blonde hair and teal eyes ran from her own older brother, wearing a light blue dress with a white apron and white bow in her hair. These three were Lovino Romano Vargas, Feliciano Veneziano Vargas, and Rosalyn London Kirkland respectively. Out of everyone in the group, these three were the youngest and the same age. "I'm gonna getcha, Lovi!" A Spanish accented voice answered the elder Vargas brother. This was Antonio Fernández Carriedo, the Spaniard who helped raise Lovino. Ludwig Beilschmidt, the youngest prince of the werewolves, and one year older than his three friends with short blonde hair and blue eyes like his grandfather played with the flowers with Feliciano. Arthur Kirkland, with messy sun blonde hair and lime green eyes chased his sister with a smile.

Watching them with the two older men was a young man in his early twenties with messy red hair and lime green eyes. Alistair Kirkland, head of the Kirkland family, smiled proudly at his youngest siblings. Elizabeta Hedervary smiled lovingly from the table as well, her light brown hair swaying in the wind as her own green eyes shined. Next to her was Rodrick Edelstein, with black hair and violet eyes. Gilbert Beilschmidt, the eldest prince of the wolves, with white hair and red eyes laughed happily at a joke his friend Francis Bonnefoy, blonde wavy hair and blue eyes, had come up with. Overall, it was a fun day.

Meanwhile, watching from the shadows of a nearby forest, a man dressed in black and brown watched with a smirk. He waited until the youngest three children had run close to the edge of the field to play hide and seek before walking into the light. Antonio, Ludwig, and Arthur froze in momentary fear at the sight of the strange man before panic overflooded them. "RUN!" They screamed, Antonio and Ludwig phasing into large wolves with dark brown/bronze and golden blonde fur respectively. Arthur turned and called a warning to everyone before shooting a bolt of lightning at who they now discerned was a Hunter.

Lovino, Feliciano, and Rosalyn had turned around to see why their friends were so scared and ran when they saw the Hunter. He was obviously not a friend if everyone had gotten angry.

A gunshot rang out across the field and three shocked screams filled the air. Two in absolute fear and one in pain. Alistair and Arthur abruptly shot the Hunter with their strongest attacks, rendering him immobile as the wolves descended upon him in rage. Feliciano was screaming with tears running down his face, fearful that he would lose his friend. Lovino was crying and trying to hold back his sobs as he tried to wake up Rosalyn, who was bleeding a lot and not moving. "R-Rosa? Come on! Wake up! _N-Nonno_! Antonio!" He cried harder when he heard her heart start to slow down. The Italian brothers were by now hysterical.

Romulus rushed over with his vampire speed and scooped up both of his grandsons in his arms handing them over to Antonio and Elizabeta once they were human and clothed. Arthur and Alistair ran to Rosalyn and fell to their knees at her side. "Arthur… Alistair…" Rosalyn breathed weakly, her breathing more shallow and teal eyes becoming duller. "Shh, it's alright Rosie. You'll be okay." Arthur's voice shook as he tried to remain calm. His sister's blood continued to spill through his fingers as he located the bullet. They were hesitant to move the younger girl in case they hurt her.

Alistair took hold of his brother's hands and tried to relax as they found the bullet. ' _Where did those bastards get this?!'_ He thought angrily, turning to Romulus with a grim frown. Romulus' eyes widened in understanding and he turned to the crying group. "Children, go back to the castle. We will be there shortly." He said firmly, shoulders tense as he listened for any intruders. " _Nonno_ , what are you going to do?" Feliciano asked tearfully, nuzzling his cheek on Elizabeta's shoulder. Romulus smiled reassuringly and patted his grandsons on the head gently. "I am going to help Rosalyn get better." He explained quietly, sending Germania a hidden nervous glance.

Germania nodded and walked closer. "Children, head back ahead of us. It will take time to heal her." He added loudly, pushing Gilbert in the direction of the Vargas castle and flicking his eyes to the forest. A silent message: There could be others. Gilbert nodded reluctantly and grabbed Ludwig's arm, pulling him along and starting the walk back to the safety of the castle. " _Ja_ , got it." Once they had gotten ten feet however they all started running, with Gilbert carrying Ludwig so they would get there faster. By the time it was nightfall the adults had returned with a sleeping Rosalyn. They were instructed to stay away from her room for a while.


End file.
